


Cuckhold

by WaywardLadyofAsgard



Category: Actor - RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Stephen Amell - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuckolding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Insults, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardLadyofAsgard/pseuds/WaywardLadyofAsgard
Summary: Fulfilling mine and my husbands very naughty fantasy





	Cuckhold

"Where are you going?" Dan asks

"Out!" Kelly replies.

"Yes I get that bit but where?" Dan pushes.

Kelly sighs while putting on her red lipstick, "listen Dan, remember what you wanted? The deal we agreed?"

Dan nods, leaning forward on the bed. "Yes, I'm sorry Kelly."

"Sorry who?" Kelly demands.

"Sorry Mistress." He bows his head.

"This was your idea darling. You wanted to be my little pussy and for me to be your bitch wife." Kelly rises from her dressing table, clad only in a bra and thong. "Now pussy, help me get dressed and look hot for the stud who is going ot fuck me the way that you and your pathetic little excuse for a dick can't!"

Dan fights shame and arousal at his wife's words. The thought of a real man fucking his wife makes his dick so hard, his hand tries to surepticiously rub his hard-on. Kelly's hand slaps down hard on his, reverberating through his dick. He gasps.

"Don't you dare touch yourself Dan! If I find out that you have put your hands on that useless piece of meat I will punish you when you get home." She growled at him.

Dan nodded, he kneeled in front of Kelly "I apologise Mistress."

  
He helped Kelly to finish dressing, zipping up the back of her elegant black dress and slipping her feet into sky scrapper heels. His wife was a beautiful woman, she had always turned heads with her large breasts, tiny waist and curvy butt. Dan had no idea how he'd managed to convince her to go on a date with him never mind sleep with him then accept his marriage proposal. However it quickly became clear that he would never be able to satisfy Kelly, his member was smaller than average and he really didn't know how to use it, what had saved them was his skills at giving head and a good dildo. They'd managed 5 years like this but Dan could tell it just wasn't enough for Kelly, she needed a good hard fucking. She loved him too much to ever consider cheating, so one night after too many drinks Dan had shown Kelly some erotic stories about cuckholds he'd discovered. He'd been secretly reading about hot wives and their worthless husbands, he'd masturbated furiously to porn of big studly men fucking hot but unsatisfied wives while pitiful husbands looked on. His favourite was were the stud and wife turned on the husband first fucking his ass with the wifes strap on while forcing the husband to suck the stud's huge cock then the stud fucks the husband. Much to his surprise after viewing this him and Kelly had the best sex of their marriage, then Kelly announced that yes Dan wasn't enough for her but with his blessing she would find studs to satisfy her in a way he never could.

Kelly stood at the door and blew a kiss towards her husband,

"Wait for me darling. I'll bring you a present home if you're good. Oh and I expect hourly pictures of your little prick to show me that you aren't pleasuring yourself."

She'd managed to get herself invited to a charity party and planned to be out late. As she headed to the cab that was outside Kelly took a deep breath, she was excited and nervous. She'd been on a few nights out and played at being the hot wife, Dan already thought she'd fucked a couple of guys. In reality however she'd snogged a few girls, with one of them fingering her to a couple of orgasms on the corner of the dancefloor. She took her marriage vows very seriously and was finding taking that final step of allowing a cock that didn't belong to her husband inside her pussy extremely daunting. Going home soaking wet had allowed her to fib to Dan that it was a strange guys cum dripping out of her. Tonight however she was going to do it, she was going to shag the hottest guy at the party, she had no doubts about her attractiveness and knew she could get any guy she wanted.

Sedate music played while rich people bid on rich toys, Kelly surpressed a yawn. This was not the exciting night she had in mind at all. Everyone here was boring as hell, only intersted in showing off how much money they had. She was toying with her glass of wine contemplating leaving and going to the nearest meat market club when she felt a presessence beside her. Plastering a fake smile onto her face she turned expecting another boring stuffed shirt intent on showing off, instead she found herself staring into deep blue eyes. She gasped, the man beside her had a hard jaw with a light dusting of stubble, his smile was lazy but genuine. Kelly shameless took in the rest of him, broad shoulders and massive bisceps. She couldn't see below the waist but the size of chest and flat stomach caused her pussy to start fluttering and to become wet. He extended his hand towards her,

"Hi I'm Stephen. I've been watching you all night and thought you looked like you were enjoying this party as much as me" he drawled.

Kelly laughed gently, "Yes fun isn't it?" She grasped his large hand, enjoying his firm grip. "I'm Kelly."

Stephen called the waiter and had him top up both his and Kelly's glasses. Toasting her Stephen asked "So what brings you here Kelly?" She explained she was friends with the organisors and they felt she deserved a night out after working so hard.

"What is it you do?" Stephen slowly started to stroke Kelly's hand, completely innocent to anyone looking but erotic as hell to her.

"I'm a consultant, and yourself?"

"I'm an actor" Stephen replied. Kelly took a second look at him, yes it dawned on her. Dan and her regularly watched Arrow, Flash and the rest. She was sitting with Oliver Queen himself and he was even hotter in the flesh. She was not going to fangirl with him, no she was going to fuck him then boast about it to her worthless husband.  
More drinks followed, and Stephen and Kelly chatted and flirted, their attraction growing. Hands stroking legs under the table and leaning in close to be heard over the louder dance music that had started up. Kelly's phone bleeped and Dan's name flashed up on the screen, she opened the message to be greeted by a tiny little dick. Ah yes Dan's hourly check in to prove he wasn't having a wank. Stephen leaned over and spotted the picture,

"oh my god! What asshole is sending you dick pics?"

"Oh that's just my husband."

Stephen looked horrified "You're married?"

"Yes but we have an arrangement" Kelly went on to explain about her and Dan, his proposal and her escapades so far. Stephen's face slowly changed and a naughty grin spread across it, a twinkle shone in his eyes.

I've got an idea." grabbing Kelly's phone he opened the camera app, clicking the selfie icon. "Kiss me on the cheek." Kelly did as she was asked and Stephen clicked the shutter. He handed the phone back to her, Kelly tapped a message to Dan:

"having lots of fun. Keep waiting up for me, I'll be home soon x" then pressed send.

They grinned at each other.

"Would you care to dance?" he said rising from the chair. Kelly was treated to the site of him in all his glory, he was tall and well built. She reached her hand out and helped her from her seat leading her to the dance floor. Kelly had always loved to dance but Dan had 2 left feet and next to no rhythm, he'd wheel her round the floor a few time before leaving her as unsatisfied as he had in the bedroom. She loved the man, there was never any doubt about that which was why she'd put up with it. Tonight though she as going to do exactly as he wanted.  
Stephen pulled her close taking the lead, moving his hips in perfect time to the music. Pressing against her pelvis he dipped her quickly before spinning her and pressing her butt into his crotch. Kelly gasped, she felt his full hard length against her. Stephen was at least twice the length of Dan and so much thicker. She desperately wanted him inside her, her pussy juice wetting her thong but she was scared, could she manage him?  
Stephen treated dancing like foreplay, leaving Kelly breathless. As the music stopped he leaned down and whispered into her ear

"shall we get out of here? I'm rock fucking hard and want you so bad."

Kelly couldn't find the words and just nodded. Stephen grabbed Kelly's hand and the two of them practically ran from the party to his waiting limo.

"Impressive!" Kelly laughed.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Stephen grinned in reply.

Kelly managed to give the driver her address before Stephen closed the divide. He practically dived on her, pressing his mouth to hers and devouring her. His tongue massaging her, the two of tearing at each others clothes.

"Do you have a condom Kelly?"

"We don't need one, I'm on the pill."

"Bend over then slut." Stephen snarled, pushing his trousers down and releasing his hard cock, pre cum glinted on the end while Kelly got onto her knees presenting herself to him. He pushed Kelly's dress up over her ass then tore off her thong. He positioned himself between her thighs before slamming into her waiting wet pussy. Kelly screamed, it was a mixture of pain and pleasure, Stephen was so much bigger than she was used to, he was stretching her so much. He pulled back pounding again and again, there was no gentleness or finnese in his movements. Kelly was being fucked hard like she'd need to be for so long. Stephen reached forward grabbing Kelly's hair and roughly pulled her head back,

"Come for me baby!" and as if on command Kelly's pussy walls contracted and cum dripped from her soaking his cock. She screamed his name feeling a release like never before. Stephen's pace quickened as he filled her with his own potent cum.

The limo pulled up outside Kelly's house just as the couple finished and were rearranging their clothes. "Would you like to come in for a nightcap Stephen?"

"Is that your cute way of saying you want more Kelly?"

"Stephen would you like to come in and continue this in front of my pitiful husband?"

Without answering Stephen helped Kelly from the car, opening the door to house without asking. Dan was watching the tv and jumped up from the sofa when the couple entered. Holy fuck! Arrow was in his living room and if his wifes face was any indication he'd just fucked the shit out of Kelly much to her enjoyment.

"Get us a drink will you man" Stephen ordered. Dan scuttled off to the kitchen and grabbed 3 bottles of beer from the fridge. When he returned he found Stephen and Kelly making out on the couch like a couple of horny teenagers. Stephen had his wifes dress pushed down and her left breast out of her bra, he was stroking and pinching the nipple to a hard peak. Kelly spread her legs to allow Stephen's hand access to her pussy.

"I already fucked your wife Dan, she loved it. I hear you can't satisfy her with your dick." Stephen mocked Dan. "Gimme the beer. Get on your knees you little pussy and lick your wife."

Dan complied, handing Stephen one beer and placing the others on the coffee table. Kelly slid further down the couch while Stephen pulled up her dressed exposing her trimed mound. Dan could see that his wifes pussy had been well fucked, it was pink and puffy and glistened. Dan ran his tongue down the her slit feeling her shudder above him, he swirled it round her clit making her moan. Using his fingers he opened up her lips to allow access to her cunt, she was dripping wet and tasted salty as he inserted his tongue into her.

"How does a real man taste Dan?" Kelly asked him,

Dan pulled back in shock, he'd known about Kelly's previous little fibs and he hadn't minded that she hadn't been able to fuck another guy until now. He felt two hands round the back of his head as both Stephen and Kelly pushed his head onto her,

"Make your wife cum then swallow all of mine that comes out of her you little bitch." Stephen ordered him.

Dan peeked up and saw that Stephen had released Kelly's other breast and was sucking on her nipple making her squirm and moan. She was reaching down and rubbing Stephen's length through his trousers, a small flash of jealousy swept across Dan. He was not jealous that Kelly was enjoying another man, more that his cock would never be as impressive as Stephen's and that Kelly had already felt it inside of her. He bent his head and using both his fingers and tongue he brought Kelly to a climax, shooting both her fresh cum and Stephen's that had been left inside her all over his face. Dan lapped it all up not wasting a drop.  
Kelly ordered Dan to strip as Stephen removed his clothes. Dan only stopped when he reached his boxers, reluctant to show them his insignificant little prick.

"The lady told you strip" Stephen demanded as he fisted his own impressive length, Kelly leaned over and licked the pre cum from the tip. Her eyes rolling back at the taste of it. Slowly she took the length into her mouth but only managing about half. Stephen looked at Dan expectantly who took a deep breath before pushing down his boxers, he hung his head, his cheeks buring with shame as Stephen smirked "Oh Kelly now I know why you screamed when I fucked you. You poor thing only being fucked by that."

All Kelly managed in reply was "mmmm" over the top of Stephen's cock. Stephen pulled his cock from Kelly's mouth,

"C'mon then Dan come see a real cock up close".

Dan crossed the room quickly kneeling in front of Stephen in awe. Dan licked lips, desperate to taste Stephen, to feel the cock in his mouth. He placed his hand on Stephen's well muscled thighs and asked a question with eyes, Stephen nodded and Dan dipped his head tentatively sticking out his tongue and running it over the head of the other man's cock. Kelly quietly left the room while Dan took more and more of Stephen's cock down his throat, she supressed a small smile thinking that maybe she should take blow job tips from her husband. When she returned with her strap on and lube in hand, Dan was slowly wanking Stephen into his mouth while rolling his balls in his other hand, Dan was soaking their carpet with his own pre cum leaking.

"Clean up that mess pussy!" Kelly ordered. Dan bent to the floor immediately, he knew better than to hesitate when Kelly had her strap on on. His position allowed Kelly complete access to his ass which she had used on a regular basis, he was stretched regular plug use. Kelly squirted lube over her fake cock wanking it in imitation of Stephen who smiled broadly at her. She then lubed up her husbands ass. She kneeled behind him slowly inserting the fake cock which dwarfed his and began to fuck her husband like he was the girl. Stephen came up behind her, inserting his very real cock into Kelly's wet pussy. The two of them moving is unison with Dan moving back against Kelly, she began to moan and groan as another orgasm hit her, she swore and called out Stephen's name as she creamed over his huge cock. Dan reached down and began to fist his sorry excuse for a prick, he was so close, his balls hard and close to his body, he was desperate to cum. Kelly pulled the dildo from his body leaving him feeling empty, he felt the sting of her hand across his backside

"You will not touch yourself without permission you dirty little cum slut!" Kelly told him.

He dropped his cock as if it was on fire, "I'm sorry Mistress."

"Sorry is not good enough. I was going to give to a treat and let Stephen fuck your little pussy ass but I don't think I will now."

"Oh please Mistress. Please let him, I'm so sorry. I was just so turned on I forgot myself."

"On your back then."

As Dan rolled onto his back, Stephen lubed up his cock while Kelly added more lube to Dan's ass. Stephen was quite a bit bigger than Kelly's dildo, Dan was sure he would be able to take him. Stephen pulled Dan into position nudging the head of his dick against the tight ring of Dan's ass. Dan breathed out as Stephen pushed in, Dan gasped as he felt himself more filled than he had ever been. Stephen kept still for a few moments while Dan became used to his size, Kelly took the opportunity to sit on Dan's face. Stephen began to fuck Dan's ass picking up pace as Dan licked Kelly's pussy. Kelly and Stephen leaned over and began kissing, then both of the grasped Dan's cock, taking turns to wank him closer and closer to his climax. Above him the couple groaned, as did Dan. Before long he had Kelly's cum all over his face, her stud's deep in his ass and his own all over his stomach.  
Kelly and Stephen left Dan spent on the floor, grabbing the beers off the table as they headed to the shower together to clean. Dan smiled, this was even better than he had imagined.


End file.
